


Le récit et la réalité

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Drabble, Gen, Stealing, attention hog
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Il y a ce qui est arrivé, et ce qui mérite d'être raconté.





	Le récit et la réalité

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le récit et la réalité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Chamber of Secrets_  
>  **Personnage :** Gilderoy Lockhart   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Enjoliver » et « Retour » d’après hp_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** Potter Day (31 juillet)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Depuis longtemps déjà Gilderoy a pris l'habitude de partir à l'aventure, en quête de gloire, et de ne pas accepter que la réalité brise ses rêves de grandeur. Il était destiné à quelque chose de formidable, il le savait, et un jour il le prouverait !  
Quand il en faisait le récit en revenant de campagne, les monstres qu'il avait vaincus seul et sans témoin étaient toujours, plus dangereux, ses exploits plus héroïques.   
Plus tard, il fut assistant dans une vraie affaire. Ça n'était pas tant un mensonge de dire que c'était lui tout seul qui avait tout fait ?


End file.
